


Nightly Gamble

by Swapped



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Futanari, Gambling, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Change, Sex Magic, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swapped/pseuds/Swapped
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 73





	Nightly Gamble

**1 st Night in Town**

“Hey, there. Wanna play a game?”

I looked around the pub to see who called out to me. It wasn’t super crowded, and I eventually laid my eyes on a beautiful dark elf. Her light purple skin stood out against her white hair. Her glowing blue eyes pierce my soul, and I almost forgot that I was looking for someone.

“Yes, _you_.” Her smooth voice broke me out of my stupor. She made a ‘come here’ motion with her hand, and I felt compelled to follow her demands. I took a seat at the table where she was sitting. She had plenty of empty mugs off to the side, but despite the amount she must’ve been drinking, she was fairly composed. She could handle her alcohol.

“So, you’re interested?”

I thought about my answer for a moment. “I’m interested in keeping the company of a beautiful woman, but I’m not here to gamble.”

“You won’t have to pay any money,” she responded, “You’re a traveler, right? This your first night in town?”

She was right. I had come to this pub to get a few drinks before renting a room at an inn. I had been drinking alone until she called out to me, but it seemed she had been drinking much more than me.

“How about this?” she continued before I could confirm her guesses about me. “I’ll pay off your bar tab for you and pay for anymore drinks you want, and I’ll let you stay the night with me instead of renting at the inn. All you have to do is play my game.”

She clearly wanted me to play with her, and I couldn’t really turn down free drinks and a night with a beauty like her, but I needed more information.

“What’s this game you have in mind?”

In response, she pulled out two identical vials, both filled with a clear liquid, and held them in her hands.

“One of these is a potion that will turn men into beautiful women but has no effect on women. The other makes women grow cocks but leaves men unchanged. Both are only temporary and will wear off by the morning.”

I understood what she was getting at, but there was one small issue.

“Don’t you already know which is which?”

“That’s why you get to choose who drinks what potion,” she assured me. “I’ll buy us each one more drink, we add the potions, and when we’re done, we head back to my place. The winner gets a blowjob.”

“The winner being…?”

“Whoever has a cock, obviously.”

“And it’s just a blowjob?”

“That’s all that’s required, but the loser can do more.” As she said that, she put the vials on the table, one closer to me, before adding, “If _you_ want to, that is.”

Her assumption that I would lose didn’t go unnoticed, and I couldn’t let that go. I had to play the game now, just to see her smug face choking on my dick. The game seemed to be 50/50 odds, but she put one vial closer to me than the other. It would be _obvious_ bait to get me suspicious and pick the other. She seemed composed, but I was sure it was just the booze giving her confidence. So much confidence, she used an obvious trick to get me to pick the one closer to her. I hadn’t had as many drinks, so I was sure I could see through her.

I took the vial closer to me, and, taking that as me agreeing to play, she ordered us each a drink. We poured our vials into our drinks and quickly downed them. She got up first and walked over to me, offering me a hand to help me up.

She was taunting me again, so I got up without taking her hand, but I stumbled and fell into her. My face pressed into her cleavage, but before I could be embarrassed, I felt her hands on my shoulders, pushing me up right and steadying my balance.

“Be careful,” she teased. “What you just took is heavier than what your used to.”

She had to be talking about my drink. She ordered a different drink than what I had been getting, and it hit me harder than I expected. I was just drunker than I realized. It _definitely_ wasn’t the potion. It shouldn’t have effected me.

After I got my balance, she walked up to the bar to pay both our tabs. The bartender, after taking her coin, took a look at me and chuckled. Something about that bothered me, but I ignored.

I followed her to the door, where she held it open for me. Her patronizing was more than getting on my nerves, and I couldn’t wait to cover her face in cum. As I stepped out of the pub, I brushed some of my hair out of my eyes. I hadn’t realized my hair was so long. I’d have to get it trimmed tomorrow.

I stopped walking, realizing I didn’t know where she lived. She put her hands on my shoulders again.

“Well, I don’t want you stumbling off before we square the bet,” she told me when I glared up at her.

Up at her? I didn’t realize I was shorter than her. We were eye level at the table, weren’t we? I glanced down, and saw she was wearing heels. That explained it. Her heels gave her an extra few inches on me standing up.

As she led me through the streets, m body felt off. Lighter in my arms, but heavier in my chest and hips. I assumed it was the booze. I just hadn’t kept good track of my drinks. A voice in the back of my head reminded me I only agreed to the game because I was sure she was more drunk, but it was the last drink that did this to me. I was fine when I picked the vial, and I picked the right vial. I _know_ I picked right.

She led me to a rather large house. It made sense that she was rich. She didn’t seem fazed at paying for both our drinks, and those potions couldn’t be cheap. There was a grand staircase, but she took me off to the side instead. The room she took me to was rather large and had a queen size bed. She took her hands off my shoulders and walked in front of me. With her back to me, she dropped her pants, showing me her incredible ass. I didn’t feel myself getting hard, but I was sure it would only take a second. She then sat on the edge of the bed, turning around as she did, and I saw…

A huge cock. Bigger than mine. Or, rather, it would be. If she had _that_ , then that meant I…

I looked down at my body and saw two huge breasts pushing against my shirt. I felt my hair and realized it had gotten long enough to go halfway down my back. My arms were much slimmer. I felt my body with my now small hands, finding more fat on my ass and thighs, and between my legs, instead of a penis, I felt…

I had felt so off on the way here because my body was changing, and I didn’t even realize it. I was a woman. I had taken the wrong vial. I lost.

“You don’t even have to take your clothes off. Just get on your knees and put that mouth to work.”

I stopped feeling around my body and looked at her. She was seated at the end of the bed with her legs spread, cock hanging down. I now saw that she also had balls, and her shaft was covered in veins. It was intimidating, even from across the room.

“Don’t think about backing out now.” Her voice was now serious and commanding, her mocking, playful tone long gone, and her eyes, now dark and cold, stared into my soul. “You won’t get far if you run. You’re not used to your body. I’ll catch you, and I’ll get what I’m owed and more.”

Fear moved my body before logic caught up. I was soon in front of her and dropped to my knees. Now that it was right in front of me, I could see how daunting her cock really was. It was as long as my forearm, and even thicker. Her balls were the sizes of my now small fists, and they were clearly filled with cum. I mentally prepared myself to put her cock in my mouth, but I realized a problem.

“It’s not…” I looked up at her, and saw she had no patience for my hesitance. “ _It’s-not-hard_!” I rushed out my sentence to avoid her ire.

“That’s right. And you owe me a blowjob. My cock needs to be hard for that.”

She looked down at me expectantly. I got the message. I would need to get her hard.

I reached my hand up and tried to wrap it around her shaft. I quickly saw I would need both hands. I also realized her cock was rather heavy. Her size wasn’t just for show. I began to pump my arms up and down her cock. Her skin was smooth, save for the veins. Slowly, I felt blood flow into her member, as it began to rise, until it was finally pointing at my face. I looked up at her again, and saw her looking down at me, bored and impatient. Considering her earlier threats, I knew I had to get started.

My heart was beating a mile a minute. I had to get started. I opened my mouth and leaned forward. Her cockhead touched my tongue, giving me a surprisingly pleasant taste, and I wrapped my lips around her shaft. She had so much girth that my jaw had to be completely wide as I moved my head down. I felt her shaft move along my tongue, as her head dragged along the roof of my mouth. I took in her scent, which overpowered my sinuses. I moved slowly, until I felt her head hit the back of my mouth. As I started to move back, I heard her exhale. Was it pleasure? Annoyance? I turned my eyes up to see the same disinterested look.

“ _That’s_ how deep you can get me?”

Her disappointment was palpable, but that didn’t matter to me. I owed her a blowjob, but it didn’t have to be a _good_ one. There wasn’t much she could do about that.

At least, I thought she couldn’t do anything. I felt her hand on the back of my head pushing me back down until her cock touched the back of my mouth again, but instead of letting me go back up, she kept pushing. I tried to push against her thighs to hold myself up, but, with one arm, she overpowered rather quickly. I gagged and sputtered, but she just kept pushing, as her waist got closer and closer. My nose crunched up against her waist, and I felt the warmth of her balls on my chin, but she kept the pressure on the back of my head. Her cock filled my throat, and my chest burned from lack of air. My vision blurred as tears filled my eyes and began to stream down my face. My arms got weak and dropped from her thighs. Then she gripped my hair and pulled back until only her tip stayed in my mouth. I looked up at her once again, to only see disdain.

“If you can’t please me, I’ll just take control.” Her voice made me feel like I failed her, like I had done something wrong. “You’d better relax your jaw. And don’t even think about biting.”

She pushed me back down, much faster this time. And before I could adjust, she pulled me back up. She used my head to please herself, ignoring my gagging. I didn’t bother to fight back this time. The less I struggled, the quicker this would go. I closed my eyes to ignore all the discomfort, the difficulty breathing, the force of my nose hitting her waist, the harsh tug on my hair.

I eventually heard her breathing get heavier and felt her cock pulsing in my mouth. She held my head back, leaving her cock halfway into my mouth before I felt her cum shoot out. My mouth was quickly flooded, and I soon began to cough. She let go of my hair, and I pulled my head back as her cock continued to spurt her seed, covering my face. As I hacked up her cum onto the floor, she got up and began to walk to the door.

“Where…are you—”

“What?” she interrupted. “You thought I sleep in the guest room with you?”

I should have realized the master bedroom wouldn’t be on the first floor.

“If we are going to sleep together, it would be in my bed. But I expect a bit more than a blowjob from my bedmates.”

She did say the loser could choose to do more but being covered in her cum and left with a sore throat, I wasn’t excited to do anymore with her.

“If you stay in town,” she continued, her earlier teasing tone returning, “you can keep using my tab at that bar. And if you want to keep staying in my guest room, we can play another round tomorrow night. You might even get good at cocksucking.”

It was bait. I knew it was bait. It was the same bait she used to get me to play earlier that night. Assuming I would lose. I was going to make her eat her words and my cock. I wouldn’t let her breath like she let me. I would _break_ her.

* * *

**7 th Night**

Kissing her tip, licking her shaft, sucking her balls, using my tits, swallowing her cum.

Over the past five days since we met, each night we upped the ante. Added one more thing the loser was required to do.

She was right, though. I did get better at cocksucking. She was much less forceful each night, as I got better at taking her down my throat.

I was only planning on staying in town a few days. But now, I had to get even. I had to put that bitch in her place. And I had failed night after night. No matter how she placed the vials, right next to each other, equal distance from us both, one in each hand, I couldn’t figure out her mind games. I couldn’t read her well enough to guess which vial was which, and I always picked the one she wanted me to. Every. Single. Night. But this night would be different, I was sure. I had a plan. I sat in the bar waiting for her. I didn’t order any drinks. I was keeping my head clear.

She eventually showed up. As she sat down, I asked her a question.

“So, what’s the new requirement for the loser?” There was no point beating around the bush.

“I’m going to put _this_ ,” as she spoke, she pulled a large butt plug, with a keyhole on the end that would stick out, from her coat, “inside your ass.”

I ignored her taunt. She couldn’t get a rise out of me today.

“And what’s the keyhole for?”

“That’s for _this_.” She then pulled a key from her pocket. “They’re enchanted with magic. Use the key while the plug is inside, and it won’t come out until its unlocked. I’ll put it in before you get started, and leave it until the next night. Don’t worry though. The magic will make the plug disappear temporarily whenever you need to use the bathroom. But, other than that, the plug stays in.”

I chuckled and felt my mouth curve into a smile. I could leave her plugged up as long as I wanted. At least twice as many days as she had me sucking cock. I might even make her return the favor each night as payment for taking out the plug.

It was time for my plan.

“Why don’t we skip the drinks tonight?” I asked. “Lets just take the vials directly.”

She looked taken aback, which boded well for me. There was no way I picked the wrong vial by chance every night. And the bartender seemed to know about her game, probably having seen her play it before, and with her money, she could easily pay him off. The vials must have been filled with water, and the real potions were put in our drinks before they were given to us.

Now I had her backed against the wall. If she admitted she was cheating, I could demand anything. If we took the vials, our bodies wouldn’t change, meaning I would be the one with a dick, and according to the rules, that means I would win.

“Are you sure?” Her uncertainty bled into her voice. I got her.

“What’s the point?”

That was the nail in the coffin. She slowly pulled out the vials.

“Which one do you—”

“You choose,” I told her, staring her down. The potions were fake, so there was no need to play along.

She handed me the one in her right hand, and I opened it and drank it down, tasting…sour?

“Thi- _this isn’t water_!?”

“Of _course_ not. Where could you have _possibly_ gotten that idea?” Her confidence returned completely. She was bluffing before. The potions were real. I started to panic, but I kept myself calm.

“You haven’t won. I still could have chosen the—” I stopped midsentence. I let her pick.

The bartender, watching us closely, let out a hearty laugh, and a few of the barmaids were holding back giggles. The whole bar staff knew of the game, but none of them were involved. Not only was I wrong, but she figured out what I was thinking and played me like an idiot. She got up as she took her vial, and I got up to follow her.

As we walked back to her place, she put her arm around my waist. I wasn’t drunk, and I got used to transforming, so I didn’t need her help walking, but she enjoyed getting on my nerves.

“You were _so_ sure you going to win,” she said, laughing as she spoke. “Though, I guess I should be insulted. This game is between you and me. I would _never_ break that trust.”

I wasn’t so sure of that. There still had to be some trick. I just got it wrong.

She led me back into her guest room and told me to take off my clothes. Unlike the first night, I would be using my breasts again, and she needed to get to my ass, so I couldn’t leave my clothes on. As soon as I was undressed, she pushed me onto the bed, and pulled me back by my legs until my hips were at the edge of the bed.

“Let’s see what we’re working with.” I felt her fingers sink into my ass, and I turned back to see her crouched down with her face just in front of my ass. “Such a cute little pussy. It’s too bad I’m not playing with it today. Now, what about the back door?”

Right after she said that, I felt her tongue drag across my asshole. Shivers went up my spine, and I gripped the sheets. I felt her butt plug press against my entrance, playing around the edges.

“You’re so tense. You might want to relax. This will be so much more pleasant if you do.”

I felt the plug start to push in, and I bit the covers to muffle my grunts. She pushed in slowly before coming to a stop, leaving me shaking on the bed.

“You’re going to have to unclench,” she spoke up, with some annoyance in her voice. “It’s not going in or out with you squeezing like that.”

I hadn’t gotten her angry since the first day, and I wasn’t eager to do so again. I tried to ease my muscles, and I even loosened my jaw and grip. I had to get my whole body calm to do this. I felt the plug starting to move forward again. I felt myself tense again, but quickly relaxed myself, but she soon stopped moving again. I didn’t think I could loosen my muscles anymore, but then I heard a lock snapping. That must have been the key, which meant the plug was all the way in, and it wasn’t coming out until she decided.

I pushed myself up from the bed, feeling the pressure in my ass with each movement. It caused a new feeling in my vagina, but I tried to ignore it. It wasn’t the first time my female form got…excited this week, but I wasn’t going to let her know that. She couldn’t know what effect she was having on me.

“So,” she said as I turned around, “now it’s your turn to help me.”

I waited for her to take off her pants and sit on the bed, but she stood there, as if waiting for me. By now I had learned that she likes when I do what she wants without saying it, so I crouched down. This caused discomfort from the plug. I saw her smile, meaning she knew I would crouch down too fast. I wasn’t used to have something in my ass, and definitely not something this big. It was almost as wide as her cock.

I hooked my fingers into her pants and began to pull them down. Her shaft began to show, and when I got her pants past her tip, I hit me in the face. For once, she was already hard. I guess plugging me turned her on. At least this meant I didn’t have to put in any effort to getting her dick up, but I still had a lot of work to do. I grabbed her shaft, opened my mouth, and got to work.

* * *

**22 nd Night**

The night after the plug was put in, she didn’t take it out right away. She first asked if we were playing again. If not, we would go back to her place, she’d take out the plug, and I’d be on my way. But, if we were playing, she wouldn’t need to take it out at all. At least, she believed so.

I should have quit then. I wouldn’t have spent over two weeks with a huge butt plug up my ass.

At least, the nights with her were getting easier. She didn’t up the ante as often. She now wanted me to show the cum in my mouth before I swallowed, to spank a few times before we got started, and to place her cock between my thighs and use them to get herself off. At least, she wanted that if I lost. Which I did. Every night.

Showing her the cum was easy, but the spanking caused some problems. Each spank jostled the plug, and the shock from the pain caused a pressure to build between my legs.

The thigh fucking was the worst. Her shaft would occasionally brush up against my clit, sending electricity through my body. I tried to hide my reaction when this happened, but the way she smirked every time told me she noticed. She would cum over my body when she was done, getting some of it on my lips, reminding me of her taste.

I got much better at giving head. I completely repressed my gag reflex and could take deepthroat her without choking. I even got her to moan a few times before she flooded my mouth with her seed.

My body was starting to enjoy pleasing her, but that wasn’t why I kept playing. It _wasn’t_. I would beat her eventually. I had to.

One night after two weeks of being plugged, I sat at the bar drinking. I had mostly gotten used to the plug and was able to move in ways that disturbed it the least, but sitting on the flat, hard wood stool wasn’t the most comfortable for my ass. I kept ordering drinks. I wasn’t paying the tab anyway, and I clearly couldn’t outsmart her sober. She was better at mind games, and when I tried to play, she always got me to pick what she wanted. If I left it up to chance, I had to eventually win, right? That was my mindset the last few days. Pick at random and hope for the best. It hasn’t worked yet. As I grumbled over my drink, she walked into the bar, and found a seat next to me.

“How do you feel about anal?”

“You want to fuck my ass?” Much of my optimism had left me. The only thing keeping me around was the burning desire to get back at her. I’d love to fuck her ass raw, but getting too focused on that would be playing into her hands.

“After this long, your ass is probably loose enough to take my cock.” As she spoke, she poured each vial into a drink.

“You know, your luck won’t last forever,” I slurred my words. “Soon enough, I’ll pick the right one.”

“Well then,” she said, handing me a drink, “Why not make a toast to your luck turning around?”

We each downed our shots, and as the alcohol went down my throat, realization struck me.

“ _Nooooo_!” I moaned. This was the second time I let her pick for me. She didn’t have to beat me in mind games if I wasn’t paying attention.

“It’s almost like you want my cock,” she teased me, before leaning in to whisper in my ear. “We don’t have to play the game if that’s what you want.”

I grumbled as we both stood up to head for her place. The walk from the bar was slow. The plug meant I had to walk slowly to stay comfortable, and I had drunk enough that I really needed to lean on her. As we walked, she would occasionally squeeze my ass, as if claiming her prize. I couldn’t even enjoy the idea of her taking the plug out since she was putting something bigger in my ass in its place.

As soon as we entered the guest room, I started taking my clothes off immediately. No point in putting that off. I saw her doing the same. I just had to wait for her now. I had a lot to do, and I didn’t know what she wanted first.

“Climb onto the bed and get on all fours.” Guess she wanted anal first. I couldn’t decide if it was better or not to get that over with first. I did as she asked, and soon felt the bed shift behind me. She was getting behind me. I heard the key click into place, and the plug slowly moved out, dragging against my walls. As soon as it exited, I felt my anus contract, the muscles in my ass finally being able to relax. Before I could enjoy that taking the plug out went much easier than putting it in, I felt her tongue push into my ass. A moan escaped me, and I didn’t bother trying to hide it. By now she knew my body was enjoying this against my will. There was no point in hiding that for my pride. Her tongue stopped exploring, and I felt something long and thin take its place. Must have been a finger.

“Even after all this time,” she cooed, “you’re still pretty tight back here. It might be a tight fit.”

I felt her finger leave my ass before her hands spanked down on each side of my ass. She then moved her hands to my hips to get a hold of me, and her tip pushed against my asshole. I relaxed as best I could, since she was pushing in whether or not I was ready. Her cock was definitely thicker than the plug, but not by much, so I was able to take it pretty well at first. But. I felt her come to a stop. I was confused, but then I realized that even though the plug was almost as thick as her cock, it was barely half as long. I looked back at, fearing what comes next.

“This,” she said, her voice dripping with anticipation, “is the _fun_ part.”

She then thrusted her hips forward and—

“ _AHHN_!”

Her cock pushed further in, but there was still more to go. She continued to thrust in, bit by bit, eliciting grunts and groans from me with each movement, until I felt her hips against my ass and her balls on my slit. I fell down from my hands to my elbow, shaking as I adjusted. She leaned forward on to me, pressing her breasts into my back. Her left hand moved along my body to massage my breasts, while her right moved my hair to the side, leaving the left side of my neck open to her. She planted kisses along my shoulder and neck, moaning out laughs, until she reached my ear, where she began to nibble on my earlobe. I let out a small gasp.

“Are you ready?” she whispered. She blew air into my ear, before pulling back her hips, and slamming them back towards me.

“ _Oh fuck_!” She continued to thrust back and forth at that speed, with as much force as she could, and my arms gave out beneath, but she held my hips up. Suddenly she grabbed my wrists and pulled them back, pulling my body from the bed. She held me up like this as she continued to slam her cock into my ass. My howls and the sound of her waist slapping against my ass filled the room.

She dropped my shoulders onto the bed and held both my wrists in one hand behind my back. Suddenly, her right hand, holding the butt plug, moved into my sight, and she pushed the plug into my mouth, forcing me to suck on it as she continued to fuck me.

Each time my ass shuddered from her thrusts, each time her balls slapped against my pussy, each time her cock filled up my ass, pleasure shot through my body. I felt something building up between my legs, a tingling that spread throughout my body. Her thrusts began to blend together, as the sensation went through my body in waves.

It was my first orgasm in this body.

Suddenly she let go of my arms and took the plug out of my mouth, but her cock, still hard, stayed filling my ass. Her thrusts slowed almost to a halt. I did my best to turn my head to look at her.

“Cumming already?” I saw her finger slip between my legs, and I felt it swipe across my pussy, before she brought up to her mouth to suck on it. “ _Delicious_. But, I still haven’t cum.”

Suddenly, she hooked her arms under my knees, and reached her hands up and around the back of my neck, putting me in a full nelson with my legs. She lifted me up like this, raised me up until only her head remained inside, and slammed be back down to her hilt.

“ _Holy shit_!” I threw my head back in pleasure, leaning on her shoulder, as she bounced me up and down her shaft. My eyes clamped shut as I felt her lips on my neck, sucking and biting, probably leaving a mark. My ass burned from her treatment, as she started to get faster and faster. Soon she released my neck as her own moans joined mine, and her cock throbbed in my ass. Before long, I felt her warm semen filling up my ass, and she dropped me onto the bed again. Her cock slipped out of my ass and continued to shoot cum onto my back. She finished before I could have a second orgasm, and that left me with a disappointment, but I couldn’t focus on that over the feelings in my body. The waves from the first orgasm were weaker but still going, and my ass was throbbing from her pounding.

I was trying to catch my breath, but I soon began to groan again as I felt something get shoved back into my ass, before I heard a click. The plug had been put back in its place, and it wasn’t coming out until the next night. That was still part of the bet. Her knees appeared in front of my eyes, and I felt my hair being pulled up, taking my head with it until I was at eye level with her cock, which was already hard again.

“You’re not done for the night, yet.”

She was right. I had only gotten through one requirement. My job was far from done. I weakly pushed myself up and began to lick her shaft. I’d have to go slower tonight after her ass fucking almost knocked me out.

* * *

**??? Night**

One month. One month of getting my ass reamed. One month of earth-shattering orgasms.

It had actually been a bit longer than a month, but I had lost track of the days. I should have just left, but my pride wouldn’t let me. I wouldn’t admit that I couldn’t beat her. My sore, plugged ass made it hard to sit, my throat, raw from her cock, left my voice ragged and weak, and my neck was covered in hickeys she left to for all to see. But, I refused to give up.

We once again met at the pub. She hadn’t added any new requirements since adding anal. I expected her to want to fuck me in the pussy, but she never added that to the game.

“This is going to be the last round,” she announced.

I stared at her incredulously. The last round? That meant that after tonight, I’d be free. I’d either end on a win, or be able to move on with my life. No more swallowing her seed, no more feeling her cock in my ass, no more tasting her full balls…

“What’s the catch?” I doubted she was just calling it off. It’s not like she was getting bored of me. That idea insulted me more than it should have.

“The potions this night are permanent.”

_What?_

“You won’t give up until you win,” she explained. “No one has stuck with the game this long, and I’m impressed. So, I’m giving you a chance I’ve never given anyone else. The winner tonight gets to keep the loser.”

I didn’t understand.

“You must have noticed that I’m rather wealthy,” she continued. “If I were to be owned by another, all of my belongings would go to them. And, of course, they could use my body as they please.”

Suddenly, I had hope again. This was my reward for holding out for so long. I’d get even with and then some.

“Think it over, and then come back to the house. If you want out, I’ll give you the key for the plug, and you’ll be on your way.” She then leaned across the table to speak directly into my ear. “But, if you want to finally feel my cock in your pussy, try your luck and take the potion. I’ll take good care of my _pet_.”

I barely registered her taunt as she left the bar ahead of me. I only had to win this one time, and I’d not only be filthy rich, but I’d also have my own personal whore. If I gave up now, that meant every previous night with her was for nothing. I spent almost two months taking care of her cock, but she would spend a lifetime taking care of mine.

I left the bar and walked to her house, this time with far more confidence than any previous night. I lost because I got overconfident, but here she was risking everything. Her own pride was finally coming back to bite. It had to be.

I entered her mansion and marched into the guest room, only to find no one inside. On the bed, there was a note with the words “Pick One” and a lipstick smack, as well as two arrows pointing to each side. On the left was the key for the plug, as well as a bag of coins. If I left, I could take a nice payment with me.

On the right, was one single vial of potion and, next to it, a collar, embroidered with the word pet.

She wasn’t risking _anything_. There was no way for me to beat her. I was either admitting defeat or giving myself to her. The choice was easy. The coin bag was fairly large, and it would more than make up for the time I wasted here.

Yet I found myself reaching for the vial. Her words about taking care of her pet rang through my head. My body remembered the pleasure from her fucking my ass and knew it could get better. She said she would fuck my pussy tonight.

 _The key would let me take the plug out_.

I opened the vial.

_The coins would last me for months._

I put it to my lips.

_I could leave this town behind._

The potion poured into my mouth.

_I could forget about her._

I put the collar around my neck and tightened it, and I discarded my clothes, as I wouldn’t be needing them.

I remembered something she said the first night, about what she wanted from her bedmates. If she wasn’t in the guest room, that meant she was in the master bedroom. I exited the guest room and looked at the daunting staircase. There was no turning back now. I made my way up.

At the top of the stairs was the door to the master bedroom. My heart pounded in anticipation as I pushed them open and stepped in. I didn’t see her in the room, but I heard the door close behind. She must have been waiting somewhere in the hall.

I felt her cock press against my back, one of her hands grasp my breasts, and her lips on my neck. I turned my head to see her, and she took my lips in hers, forcing her tongue into my mouth. She pulled back, leaving me panting, and a trail of saliva connected us.

“I knew you’d make the right choice, _pet_.”

The way she said the word set a fire of desire within me. Her other hand reached up to my neck and attached a leash to my collar. I felt her hips pull back, and she then pushed her cock between my thighs, rubbing it along by slit, until I could see her length by looking down.

“Your covering my cock in your juices. You must _really_ want this. Turn around.”

I stepped forward, moving away from her cock, and turned to face her. Her right hand held my leash, and her left reached up to my neck. Her hand gripped around my neck, not squeezing, but holding firm. The message was clear. I was _hers_. Her arm pushed me back, and she walked me backwards until we reached her bed, where she pushed me down, releasing me from her grip. She grabbed my legs, pushing me further onto the bed, and the crawled over, resting her hard cock on top of my clit. Her left hand caressed my cheek, while she wrapped my leash around her right.

“I think my pet deserves a treat for her loyalty.”

Before going any further, her left hand held both my wrists above my hand, and she used her knees to spread my thighs. She dragged her cock back along my slit to line it up with my entrance, and then slowly inched her tip in. She pushed in a few inches, before slowly pulling out back to the tip, getting a whine out of me. She only smirked down at me in response, enjoying toying with me. She pushed back in just as slowly, getting a little farther in, about half an inch, before pulling back again. Then she pushed in a little faster, but still not much farther. She repeated this, getting further in and going a little faster with each thrust. My whines soon turned to moans as she got closer and closer to pushing her cock all the way in. I finally felt her hips against my body, where she stopped moving, before slowly dragging back to her head. Only to slam back in, harder and faster than she ever had before. She continued at the pace, while tugged me by my leash up to her face to kiss me. It wasn’t long before I came the first time.

“Keep clamping down like that,” she moaned, after pulling away from the kiss. She pushed me back down, hunched over men, and kept pounding into me. I wrapped my legs around her back, trying to hold her close. She let go off my wrists, lowered her body, and took my nipples into her mouth. With my arms now free, I gripped her back, clawing her, eliciting a low rumble while she sucked on my breast.

I came three more times before she even started getting close. Her eyes clamped shut as her breathing became ragged. Her thrusts became less rhythmic and more sporadic, but she increased their force in turn. She finally came inside, pushing all the way into the hilt. I wrapped my limbs around her and held her close to me, not wanting her to pull out. We were both shaking as we lay there, and I felt her cum start to leak out of me. She kissed me one more time before she pulled out and laid down next to me.

This was the start of my life as her pet.


End file.
